


Warm

by jaeyoonijagi



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, like really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyoonijagi/pseuds/jaeyoonijagi
Summary: Jackson is what keeps Mark warm at night.





	Warm

It was rather cold this one particular night and Mark decided to blame it on Jackson who left the window open for a couple of hours while they were at dance practice. He always found their room naturally cold but the natural cold was nothing compared to the one Jackson had let in.   
While silently cursing his boyfriend, he snuggled closer to said person, searching and longing for some warmth that Jackson somehow always had in his body, no matter what season or weather. For a second, Mark thought it had to do with the fact that Jackson had stolen the whole blanket and it caused Mark to snicker softly.   
While moving and pressing himself into the other man, the other man had woken up and groggily looked down at the source of movements. At first he thought it was Coco trying to find a warm spot between Mark and himself but the moving didn't stop so he decided to see what it actually was.  
"Mark, what are you doing? Are you okay, you're shaking?", Jackson grew more and more awake by each second, a sensation of worry settling in the pit of his stomach as he stared down at his lover who was buried in his chest.   
"Did I wake you? Go back to sleep, Jacks..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's cold."  
Jackson smiled. His arm around Mark's thin waist tightened as he pulled him closer, and then put his other arm on top of Mark, as if shielding him from the cold air.   
"You should've just woken me up straight away. I wouldn't mind."  
"If you would've complained, I would've hurt you. It's your fault it's so cold in here."  
Jackson laughed quietly at Mark's words and kissed his forehead softly before resting his head on top of his lover's, closing his eyes, getting ready to sleep.  
"You're lucky you're warm and cozy. Or else I would leave this room straight away."  
"Oh, please, Yi-En, you love me too much to leave me here."  
"Oh, and Ka-Yee?", Mark whispered.   
"Mhm?", Jackson cracked his eyes open, eyes meeting Mark's.   
"Thank you for keeping me warm at night."


End file.
